


Just His Luck

by hawkwidows



Series: Domestic Avengers: The Lost Scenes [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, just a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkwidows/pseuds/hawkwidows
Summary: Bruce just wanted to go to bed, but now he's staring at the thing preventing him from doing so and he just can't be mad about it.





	Just His Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Cass (@reyskvwalkr on twitter) for beta reading once again, I adore you.
> 
> Have some more domestic avengers!

The Avengers were a team. In fact they were closer than ever and spent a great deal of time at the compound. But living together wasn’t as common as most would think.

The Avengers facility was their home, and they called it as such; but a fair amount of the team had their own places and stayed there. It wasn’t like living on a college campus majority of the year (and truthfully, you could count the ones fortunate enough to experience that normalcy on one hand), and they needed space every now and then.

But a new lead into a particularly sneaky mercenary circle with potential ties to the last tail of the HYDRA snake popping up had the heroes back in business mode.

It was going to be continuous, at least a couple months of research trips and small intel missions - so they all travelled back from their respective other homes and contentedly settled back into their compound routines. 

For Clint and Natasha, this meant bringing along their beloved pets, Lucky and Liho. In theory they could’ve left them with a friend for these next few months. Agent Klein had even offered to take them in as a “new co-worker” gesture, which they had thanked him for; but these days Stark was lenient when it came to having the animals around.

It was understandable back when HQ was a tall tower bang in the busy streets of midtown manhattan, but now they were surrounded by enough green fields and still just as much indoor space that it wasn’t a hassle. Plus, the rest of the team loved having some extra spirit in the house.

But it was almost a month in when Bruce stumbled across what would soon become his new phone wallpaper.

-  


He and Tony had decided to call it a night pretty early - around 1am - prepping for the next day’s work before shutting down the lab and locking up. Tony wished his friend a goodnight, leaving Bruce to continue shuffling down the hall until he reached Thor’s room.

While they all had individual rooms (Pepper preferred the organisation, and no one would complain), team members who were seeing each other would often pick a room and sleep there majority of the time, and for Bruce, it was Thor’s room. He was just preparing himself to type in the noisy code for the door when he stopped short. 

The door was open, and Bruce knew his boyfriend wasn’t the type to prefer the door staying that way overnight. He could hear soft snoring as he approached, the airy noise that truthfully comforted Bruce when he needed reminding that things were real, that he was safe.

Taking one step into the room Bruce froze on his next, eyes immediately drawn to the pile of golden fluff sleeping at the edge of Thor’s bed. He glanced at his boyfriend - the other pile of golden fluff - sound asleep on his usual right side of the king size. Bruce chuckled inwardly to himself, watching the dog huff out a peaceful breath.

_How did you even get in here Luck?_

He poked his head back out of the door, and his suspicions were proven correct as a couple of doors down on the opposite side, Barton’s door was in fact slightly ajar. Thor must’ve left his door open too… 

Suddenly his stomach made a rumbling noise, causing Lucky’s ears to twitch slightly. Realising he hadn’t really eaten anything in a few hours, Bruce shuffled back out slowly, leaving the door open just enough and headed to the common kitchen for a quick bite.

When Bruce came back to the room he froze even faster than he had before. Thor was resting with his back facing Bruce, Lucky now asleep along the length of Thor’s back looking even more content. Now Bruce couldn’t stop the smile that made its way onto his lips, he dug his phone out and snapped a quick picture.

_I’ll have to send that to Nat in the morning._

He set the phone down before quietly changing into his pyjamas and going to freshen up. When he padded back over to the bed, he gently peeled the covers back, sliding into the small space there was left on his side.

He huffed with faux annoyance as he lay back on his pillow, thinking about how he wished he was snuggling against Thor’s back like the dog was as he set his glasses on the bedside table.

_I guess there is a reason you’re called Lucky._

Bruce turned onto his left side, reaching out to run his fingers through Lucky’s fur as softly as he could. Bruce had always felt a warmth towards the loyalty of dogs.

He let himself think back to Ricky, the blue heeler he took in while he was living in Brazil before that Blonsky asshole hunted him down. Leaving Ricky behind was difficult, but there had been no time.

He doubted Ricky was still alive at this point, and Bruce closed his eyes as he settled the sudden, and surprising, lump that had begun to rise in his throat. It disappeared as Lucky shifted a paw over Bruce’s hand, as if he sensed the need for comfort, and soon after that the doctor felt himself drift off.

-  


Bruce woke up slowly, blinking his eyes open at the ceiling before shifting onto his right side and pulling the duvet over him even tighter. He glanced at the alarm clock on his bedside table as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. 8:30 - no wonder he felt good, he’d actually gotten some decent sleep.

Behind him Thor shifted, and Bruce rolled back around to see if his boyfriend was stirring awake but all he did was wrap an arm around the dog still comfortably lying next to him.

Bruce took a second to admire that arm, before slipping out of bed so to not make any noise.

He made his way down the hall and across to Clint’s room where the door was still as it was the night before. He hesitated for a moment on knocking, realising maybe the archer wouldn’t be awake, or could even be busy.

His knuckles barely finished the first rap before the door swung away and he was standing face to face with unruly red hair and an oversized purple shirt. A sleepy Natasha quirked an eyebrow at him, making Bruce remember standing right outside your teammate’s room wasn’t normal. 

“Well, good morning to you too Bruce.” Her tone was amused.

“Hey! Uh- Nat.” Before he could say anything more, a third voice chimed in from behind Natasha. 

“Banner!” Natasha opened the door a little more to reveal Clint still tucked up in bed, a much smaller pile of purring black fluff lying by his head. 

“Hey Clint. I’m glad I didn’t wake either of you, I just wanted to tell you guys that I have Lucky. So there’s no need to stress out about him disappearing.” Natasha’s curiosity peaked. 

“You do? I was just about to see if he was around.” 

“ _Someone_ didn’t close the door properly when she came in. Completely unprofessional.” 

Natasha rolled her eyes not even turning back to face him, and at Bruce’s confused expression in her direction Clint continued. 

“If you’re going to seduce a mark you have to make sure no one can interrupt the mission, Spy 101 baby!” He stated innocently. 

Now Natasha spun around. “Me walking in on you passed out in bed with a half eaten cookie was hardly the time for seduction.” 

Bruce smiled at the mental image.

“Well either way, you still completed your mission with flying colours.” Clint shrugged, linking his hands smugly behind his head. 

Bruce could admit he was having withdrawals after a night of not being in a god's arms, and the implications he was trying to ignore with this conversation weren’t helping. He leant his head on the doorframe with a pout. Clint gave the other man a knowing smirk and put him out of his misery.

“So is Lucky in your room? Do I need to come grab him?” He said as he sat up.

“No! Actually, I was going to send a photo but I think you’d enjoy seeing it for yourselves.” Clint shared a look with Natasha before he stretched out of bed and followed his teammate down to Thor’s room, not bothering to chuck on a shirt.

Opening the door completely, Bruce let the other two peer in. Natasha had her phone out in an instant. Thor was still sleeping; still facing them with an arm over Lucky, who was in the exact same position. The sun had begun to shine over the compound quarters, making a few beams slip through the window and onto the two figures. Clint relaxed against the door frame with a smile, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Huh. Well _that’s_ just precious.”

Natasha stood up from where she’d moved to get closer shots of the two. “Who knew we had two golden retrievers on the team?” Bruce laughed at that, feeling a warm glow rise in his chest.

After a bit of whispered conversation between the three, Thor began to stir at the addition of noise in the room. The others watched as he stretched out in his position, not once opening his eyes. He dug his hand into Lucky’s fur and let out a mumbled “y’hair’s soft.. Bruce..” 

Natasha’s forever grateful she hit record just as Thor startled awake when Lucky gave him a giant lick across his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you thought, or just leave some kudos!!
> 
> find me on twitter @carolwasps :)


End file.
